Aasimar
Aasimar are thought to be the chosen of the celestials. In any society that predominantly follows the celestials, aasimar hold a privileged position. Many can be found in Dwarven and Elven circles, though they are not from any one area. In a similar process to how tieflings are made, aasimar are considered a gift from the celestials. A servant of the celestial who has served well and wishes for it can expect to wake one morning with an egg held in their arms. The servant need only care for it for a day before it hatches, and an aasimar is born. From there, they can be reared from most anything, including solid food from birth. Aasimar typically follow celestials, though deviants have been known to exist. In Game Mechanics Aasimar in Kavach are not born as a separate race, but are more of a half and half. Created by celestials, they adopt characteristics from whichever race their non celestial parent is. As of now, this only effects the size and age characteristics mechanically, though at a later date there may be subraces of aasimar made for each race they can be combined with. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 2. Age. Aasimar mature at the same rate as their non celestial parent and live 25% longer. Alignment. Aasimar are generally lawful creatures. Size. Aasimar are generally roughly the same size as their non celestial parent. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision.'' Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Celestial Resistance. You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage Healing Hands.'' As an action, you can touch a creature and cause it to regain a number of hit points equal to your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. ''Light Bearer. You know the light cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. Subrace. Three subraces of aasimar exist: protector aasimar, scourge aasimar, and fallen aasimar. Choose one of them for your character. At a later date, these subraces will be replaced by subraces reflecting the heritage of your aasimar. Protector Aasimar Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Radiant Soul. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to glimmer and two luminous, incorporeal wings to sprout from your back. Scourge Aasimar Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Radiant Consumption. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing a searing light to radiate from you, pour out of your eyes and mouth, and threaten to char you. Fallen Aasimar Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Necrotic Shroud. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to turn into pools of darkness and two skeletal, ghostly, flightless wings to sprout from your back. Appearance Aasimar are far more sublte than their infernal opposties, Tieflings. While Tieflings will always have a tail and horns, aasimar look incredibly similar to their mortal parent. The only thing in their appearance that may give them away as being an aasimar is the possibility of metallic hair, jewel like eyes, golden glowing halos, or lustrous skin. While it is rare for an aasimar to have all those traits, they all have at least one. Creation Aasimar are not born, they are made. A deva who finds someone suitable as a host for an aasimar child will begin the process by taking a small amount of their essence. Whether hair, blood, saliva, or a meaningful item, the Deva will take the essence of the creature. It combines the essence with a part of the deva's own spirit, weakening itself slighty for the duration of the aasimar's life. Upon the combination of these, the deva will perform a small magical invocation taking no longer than six seconds for four words. The gathered essence in the deva's hand will glow slightly, and grow and morph over the course of the next minute into an egg roughly the size of an ostrich egg to a egg the size of a mans chest, depending on the race of the parent of the aasimar. Once a minute has passed, the process is done, and the deva will give the egg to the parent. This egg will hatch in approximately one day. Notable Aasimar * Pine Stonemarrow, of the Divided. Category:Celestials Category:Aasimar Category:Races Category:Mechanics Category:Sentients